¡¡No more!
by uchihagumi
Summary: Esta historia ya la había publicado antes: ¿Que sucede cuando tu programa favorito esta por empezar y tus compañeros de akatsuki no te dejan verlo? a) te retiras a dormir b) o tienes sexo con tu koi para desacerte de ellos. ¿cual de estas opciones se acoplara a Sasori para ver el final de su programa favorito. SasoDei. Lemon


11:25 pm

En la guarida de los criminales más buscados por el mundo shinobi, en el living para ser mas exactos se encontraban los miembros de akatsuki viendo la televisión, estaban Kakuzo, Kisame, Itachi y por ultimo Hidan, este último se encontraba a cargo ya que el tenia el control remoto, pero por alguna extraña razón se habían puesto de acuerdo para ver el final de la famosa serie Estado Unidense Revenge. Faltaba muy poco para que diera inicio y todos se encontraban muy ansiosos habían preparado palomitas acompañadas de refresco para disfrutar de esa noche, pero todo se arruino cuando otros dos miembros de akatsuki entraron al living.

-Hidan, mi programa favorito va a empezar- dijo un pelirrojo que se sentó en uno de los sillones junto con su amado rubio, este se colocó a un lado de su maestro recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-y luego que chingados quieres que haga- reprocho el peliplateado

-no le cambiaremos de canal si eso es lo que quieres Sasori, ya tenemos todo preparado para disfrutar de nuestra serie y no echare dinero a la basura, costo un dineral toda esta comida- indico Kakuzo quien estaba sentado a un lado del jashinista.

-por qué no se van a follar- les dijo Hidan en un tono de burla, todo akatsuki ya sabía que el marionetista y el pirómana ya tenían una relación más sexual que amorosa. El pelirrojo se dedicó a mirar a su koi para después susurrarle al oído un plan, el cual dejaría que los dos artistas vieran su programa favorito sin interrupciones.

-es una estupenda idea Hidan y que mejor lugar que hacerlo aquí hm- indico el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, acto seguido se levantó y se colocó en las piernas del ojimiel, para después comenzar a besarlo intensamente claro sus lenguas participaban en el juego. Todos sus compañeros abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver la escenita que iban a protagonizar los dos artistas y decidieron dedicarle una mirada de "gracias Hidan" al que les dio esa grandiosa idea.

-No serian capases de hacerlo aqui mismo- expreso Kisame quien se tapaba la nariz para contener su hemorragia nasal

-¿enserio …crees que… no?- hablo entre suspiros el pelirrojo, quien dejo la boca de su amado para pasar por su cuello, dejando varias marcas rojas, mientras que el rubio se quitaba total mente la capa tirándola en el suelo y se dedicaba a dar varios gemidos.

-yo me largo- dijo Itachi no quería ver como tenían relaciones sexuales los dos artistas

-¡No Itachi, si te vas ellos ganaran!- indico Kakuzo jalando del brazo al uchiha

-este cabron tiene razón- señaló el peliplateado

- Bien, como quieran….por mi pueden quedarse- indico Sasori, quien desataba la pequeña liga que sostenia el cabello del rubio haciendo que los mechones dorados cayeran a su espalda, prosiguió quitándole la camisa de rejilla que portaba, para asi poder saborear los pezones del ojiazul dejándolos duros; pero eso no era la única cosa que estaba dura, el pelirrojo miro hacia abajo y vio la erección de su koi y no dudo en meter su mano dentro de los pantalones y el bóxer para acariciar su miembro

-ahh…danna- pronuncio el menor al sentir la mano del ojimiel jugar con su extremidad, mientras tanto sus compañeros observaban el espectáculo, unos se dedicaban a cerrar los ojos como era el caso de Itachi y Kakuzo, pero de nada servía ya que los gemidos del rubio los hacia sudar frio. Todo el plan estaba funcionando, el tocar a su alumno estremecía al marionetista más si este gemia su nombre, todo eso hacia efecto en su miembro que también ya estaba con una visible erección. Miro de reojo la situación de sus compañeros, los cuales no estaban nada bien y quiso no hacerlos esperar más, levanto a su koi y le bajo los pantalones junto con sus boxers dejando a la vista de todos su gran tensión. Ante esto todos se alarmaron e hicieron una retirada de emergencia.

- aggg….no me jodan cabrones son unos cerdos-

-yo me largo, total puedo ver la serie en internet-

-voy a vomitar-

Esas fueron las quejas de sus compañeros antes de ir a sus habitaciones los artistas solo atinaron a reir, su plan maestro resulto todo un éxito por fin podrían ver su programa sin interrupciones y lo mejor de todo ¡tenían palomitas y refrescos! pero antes tenían que resolver sus notables erecciones, el mayor bajo un poco sus pantalones dejándolos a la mitad de sus muslos, el ojiazul se deleitó con la imagen de su maestro y rápidamente fue colocándose encima del miembro del pelirrojo.

-vamos Deidara enséñame como cabalgas- dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa en el rostro, el menor capto su mensaje , le dio un beso aún más profundo, se separó y empezó a auto-penetrarse con la erección de su mentor, no era necesario esperar, después de todo no era su primera vez y ya era todo un experto, comenzó con su movimiento de caderas lento, en el que Sasori también participaba, asimismo coloco sus manos en las caderas de su amante para hacer las cabalgadas mas profundas, pero el pelirrojo quería que su alumno disfrutara aún más, que diera gemidos con su nombre crecidamente fuertes solo para dejar más traumados a sus compañero que se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Emprendió la misión de masturbar al menor, masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo y apretando la punta de su pene, y como arte de magia los gemidos se hicieron aparecer.

-ahh…d-danna…mas….más rápido- suplicaba el rubio; y por otra parte los demás miembros de akatsuki se retorcían en sus camas por tal sonido abrumador

EN LA HABITACION DE HIDAN Y KAKUZO

-¡Ahhh!...esto es una mierda estoy harto de esos dos nunca nos dejan dormir, serán sacrificio para jashin-sama- dijo un alterado peliplateado levantándose de sus cama dispuesto a salir de su habitación pero un grito de su compañero lo detuvo

-¡no Hidan no vallas!- le indico Kakuzo saltando de la cama

-como putas madres no voy a ir me van a dejar traumado con eso gritos de la rubia, que no mamen todavía que nos quitan del televisor-

-mas traumado te quedaras si vas- dijo en tono serio el ojiverde –no vallas, mañana los mataremos- finalizo el moreno, dejando al religioso sudando frio y con una pregunta en su mente ¿seria tan horrible ver a los dos artistas follar? Y lo peor ¿Cómo sabia Kakuzo que en verdad era trauman te?

DE REGRESO AL LIVING DE AKATSUKI

12:00 pm

Los dos amantes llegaban a su límite y no tardaron en venirse los dos al mismo tiempo, el mayor dentro del rubio y el menor en la mano de su maestro quien saboreo toda la esencia que se encontraba en su mano, ambos posaron sus cabezas en el respaldo del sillón para recuperar algo de oxígeno, el marionetista salió del interior de su alumno quien le beso la mejilla y pronuncio

-y bien danna ¿no íbamos a ver el final de Los Borgia? Hm- Esa era la razón, del por qué montaron un show en la sala, su serie favorita iba a terminar hoy y no la vieron por estar de calientes

-si tienes razón, como crees que estén los demás después de esto-

-no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que mañana nos maten y más el líder si encuentra su sillón favorito manchado de semen hm- expreso el menor señalando parte del sofá que se encontraba algo sucio

-¡no me jodas lo manchamos!-

Y después de una noche llena de pasión se tuvieron que joder toda la madrugada lavando el sillón favorito de su líder y a la mañana siguiente esperaron las palizas de sus compañeros quienes no durmieron nada debido a las pesadillas que experimentaban al cerrar los ojos.


End file.
